riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
SAMAS
The SAMAS or "Sam" as it is commonly called, is a complete environmental body armor that has been enhanced, through robotic, with additional superhuman capabilities. The SAMAS, like all power armor, is basically a robot exo-skeleton with M.D.C. plating, robotic strength, and weapon systems. The pilot fits inside the exo-skeleton like he would any body armor. The SAMAS is a significant element of the Coalition's armored troops (though other variants exists PA-10A "Samura class" from Japan and others). The suit is designed for assault and defense. It can fly and hover and is incredibly small (basically man-sized compared to giant robots like the URA-1) and maneuverable. SAMAS History (translated from Un blog de Rifts ) The Strategic Armor Military Assault Suit also known by the acronym SAMAS -or SAMs- see the light at the end of the Golden Age og Humanity, under the wing of the Air Force of the Old American Empire (PA-04A "USA SAMAS"), to become one of the best one-man flying power armor: maneuverable, versatile and Powerful is a mainstay of any army for air superiority. It was so a brilliant concept that NEMA organization also did their own version capable of repelling laser attacks mimicking Glitterboys' chrome armor (USA-106 "Silver Eagle"), which in turn was copied by the Republicans for their USA-R107 "Golden Eagle" (faster than PA-04A but without USA-106 laser protection capabilities). Unfortunately, just before it was going to be put into service, the Great Cataclysm came and caused the advent of Rifts... In Rift Earth, SAMAS disign would have been forgotten if not for several factions that one way or another obtained its plans or production capacity. On one hand, the Coalition States (C.S.), got the original SAMAS (PA-04A) secret designs from the Great Library (before being burned) and developed their own version to instill terror among their enemies: created the PA-06A "Death Head" (Old-style), becoming an instant icon of C.S. military power. Despite C.S. efforts for keepeng this information secret the model spread quickly. On one hand, the Black Market under Bandito Arms brand, located in Area 51 (a former U.S. military base) eight advanced PA-04A prototypes (Series II or VT-SAMAS), incorporating a Vector Propulsion System to increase its maneuverability. For the last 15 years the Black Market has been developing secretly the two found versions: PA-09-AVT "Sidewinder" (assault unit) and "Wild Weasel" (target designation and anti-electronic), making them go through copies of PA-06A to avoid C.S. possible reprisals. In turn, a group of modern Native Americans found in a secret military base in the north-west, a PA-04A fully automated production factory. These Native American activated the factory and assembled hundreds of units before it ended up stored resources. Luckily for this Native Americans, they kept it in secret, and the C.S. does not give much importance to what happens amogn the Indian tribes of the West. Moreover, the Native Americans were able to alter some PA-04A original characteristics to build its own version of the power armor, creating the WC-PA-02 "War Chief". This armor is lighter and faster but with less protection in some areas, and incorporates an ion weapon system directly connected to the battery's nuclear armor, avoiding the use of e-clips. Also in Japan, far from the C.S., ArmaTech before the Rifts enforced its contracts with the government of the Old American Empire to develop a PA-04A variant, which was called PA-10A "Samurai class" : an armor which basically keeps the original characteristics of SAMAS (but with a "samurai" layoud), changes to a particle rifle, adds lights to the helmet and chest, anda couple of missile launchers at the forearms. PA-06A has become the main tool for the C.S. military: It is fast, maneuverable and deadly in all environments, from open combat to city streets. The Old SAMAS success led the C.S. Army to expand its design, leading to the creation of PA-07A "Smiling Jack" (Light assault), PA-08A "Striker" (for the Special Forces), PA-09A "Super-SAMAS" (for frontline combat and unit support) and PA-10A "Shark Head" * for underwater combat, while the "old" PA-06A was retired from military service and transferred to the ISS where it is widely used. * Note: the technical nomenclature of this model coincides with the Japanese "Samurai class" . As one of the first states in the Coalition, Free Quebec, has also had access to the "Death's Head" SAMAS, both in its construction (and export to other states in the coalition) and for their own military purposes. However, after the Free Quebec secession, they developed their own SAMAS models: QPA-101 "Pale Death" is nothing more than the classic SAMAS with some little cosmetic changes and a better protection. On the contrary, the new QPA-102 "Violator SAMAS" incorporates a number of important dogfight improvements (vibro-wing, high stability and maneuverability) and air support to glitter-boys (noise filtration systems, and laser rifle connected to the P.A. nuclear core, sacrificing range and damage). Regarding other Coalition allies, rumors say that as part of the rapprochement between Northern Gun (N.G.) and C.S., the C.S. has allowed for the first time to N.G. secretly develope a PA-06A copy (even N.G. prefer to say that they have been inspired by it). Indeed, Northern Gun has developed the NG-11F "Red Hawk", which includes a heavy rocket engine that achieves high speeds for a short time, and a pair of vibro-blades in both forearms. Finally, the Black Market magic section, known as the Immaterial Hand has developed a Technowizard SAMAS "Rift Hawk Power Armor", which takes the magic impromta resident in each unit generated by the deaths it have caused. It has been enchanted with Ricochet Strike, Barrage Beam and Armor of Ithan. The SAMAS successful design has had a major impact on military strategy and tactics of Rifts Earth. Because of its versatility, maneuverability and firepower has become a benchmark for many major military power and weapons manufacturer. Category:Power Armor